pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ036
Treść Nasi bohaterowie otrząsneli się po ostatnich wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Eterna i właśnie przebywają w Centrum Pokemon. - To jak? Chyba wszelkie możliwe atrakcje w Eterna pozaliczaliśmy włącznie z zawalającą się halą pokazową i pościgiem za Zespołem R, a więc może czas, abyś Cole odwiedził tutejszą salę? – zaproponował Cilan. - Racja! – zawołał radośnie Cole – nie mogę się doczekać starcia z Gardenią! – powiedział i pośpiesznie zjadł resztę kanapek ze swojego talerza - To ruszajmy! – krzyknął wybiegając pierwszy z Centrum Pokemon, a Layla i Cilan popędzili za nim. *** - Wow! Ta sala ma naprawdę swój klimat – zachycał się Cole stojąc przed drzwiami budynku, którego prawie każdy centrymentr kwadratowy powierzchni porastał gęsty, zielony mech. - Aż przypomniała mi się moja sala w Castelii – dodał Cilan pierwszy podchodząc do drzwi i kołacząc znajdującą się na nich kołatką. Minęło kilka sekund, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. Jeszcze raz zakołatał i po kolejnych kilkunastu sekundach nic nie usłyszeli. W końcu Cole rozzłoszczony podbiegł do drzwi i zaczął walić w nie obydwoma pięściami. - OTWIERAĆ!!! PRZYSZEDEM PO ODZNAKĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – wołał zdenerowany, aż w końcu kopnął w drzwi, czego skutkiem był głośny, jednostajny okrzyk „aaaaał!!!” po czym usiadł na schodkach. Usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki z chodnika oraz śmiechy dwóch dziewcząt. - Ohh Candice! Ten film był niesamowity! – zawołała pierwsza z nich ubrana w zielony kostium, który wyglądał jak ubranie leśnej nimfy. Włosy miała krótkie, rudawe. Natomiast druga z dziewcząt miała czarne, rozpuszczone włosy. Ubrana była w białą koszulę i niebieską spódnicę. - O tak! Uwielbiam Brycen Mana! Jak zawsze zagrał bezbłędnie! – powiedziała Candice. - Ohh!!! Cześć! – krzyknęła pierwsza widząc Cola, Laylę i Cilana. - Liderki nie ma – powiedział zasmucony Cole schylając głowę. - Chyba mogę Ci pomóc – zaśmiała się po czym podała mu dłoń – nazywam się Gardenia i jestem liderką Sali w Eterna – rzekła uśmiechając się. Cole momentalnie podniósł głowę i uścisnął jej dłoń, a uśmiech ponownie zagościł na jego twarzy. - NAPRAWDĘ!!! Widac szczęście mnie jeszcze nie opuściło do końca – wykrzyknął uradowany. Podeszła także druga dziewczyna. - Ja jestem Candice i także jestem liderką, ale Sali w odległym, chłodnym Snowpoint! – powiedziała podając dłoń każdemu z nich z osobna. - Bardzo miło mi was poznać! – odparł Cilan i przedstawił Cola i Laylę, jednak wkrótce to Cole przejął głos. - Przyszedłem aby stoczyć z tobą bitwę o odznakę! – zawołał wojowniczo młody trener. - Oczywiście przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie, a więc chodźmy… a może tak… skoro Candice również tutaj jest, co byś powiedział Colu na dwuwalkę o odznakę? A właściwie to dwie odznaki – zaproponowała Gardenia. Cole nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. - No pewnie, że chciałbym! O ile Candice się zgodzi! – krzyknął zachwycony - Ja zawsze jestem gotowa do bitwy! Prowadź Gardenio! – odrzekła zadziornie, po czym cała grupa ruszyła za liderką Sali Eterna. Wnętrze Sali było równie niesamowite i przepełnione leśną atmosferą spokoju. Otaczały ich połacie zieleni – małe i duże krzewy, stare drzewa, a nad ich głowami świeciło słońce i przepływały śnieżnobiałe chmury, ponieważ cały dach był szklany. Tu i ówdzie można było zobaczyć przebiegające Oddishe, Caterpie i Cherubi. - Drzewa te pochodzą z lasu Eterna. Zostały tutaj przesadzone specjalnie, aby stworzyć mieszkającym w mojej Sali pokemonom imitację naturalnego środowiska. – wyjaśniła Gardenia - To tak jak w mojej Sali w Castelii! – wtrącił Cilan rozglądając się dookoła z zachwytem. W końcu doszli do końca Sali, gdzie znajdowało się pole bitwy. Gardenia zniknęła na chwilę, aby po kilkudziesięciu sekundach wrócić z sędzią bitwy. Layla i Cilan odeszli na bok i usiedli na ławce dla obserwatorów. Cole natomiast podszedł do komputera i wybrał pokemony, które zamierzał użyć w tej bitwie. - To nie będzie łatwe dla Cola w pojedynkę pokonać dwie znakomite liderki – rzekł Cilan do Layli, gdy ta zaciskała kciuki za Cola Cole wstąpił na arenę, gdzie stały już Gardenia i Candice. - Za chwilę rozpocznie się bitwa o odznakę Lasu Sali w Eterna, którą reprezentuje liderka Sali Gardenia oraz o odznakę Sopli Sali w Snowpoint, którą reprezentuje liderka Sali Candice, a Colem, pretendentem do odznaki. Będzie to dwuwalka w której każda ze stron na prawo wystawić sześć pokemonów. Walka zakończy się, gdy szóstka pokemonów jednej ze stron będzie niezdolna do walki. Tylko wyzywający ma prawo do zmiany pokemonów. Czy wszystko jasne? A więc zaczynamy!!! – zawołał sędzia rozpoczynając walkę. - Roserade pokaż się! – krzyknęła Gardenia - Froslass naprzód! – zawołała Candice. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził obydwa pokemony po czym sam wybrał własną dwójkę. - Staravia, Drifloon pokażcie się! - A więc Cole postawił na nowowyewoluowaną Staravię oraz Drifloona, którego występ w tej bitwie jest debiutem w walce o odznakę. Staravia ma zdecydowaną przewagę nad trawiastą Roserade. Duchowe ataki Froslass również nie powinny jej zaszkodzić. Myślę, że to dobry początek – skomentował Cilan - Roserade magiczny liść! - Froslass śnieżyca! – zawołała Candice. Magiczny liść został zamrożony przez śnieżycę i te dwa ataki zaczęły pędzić w stronę pokemonów Cola. - Drifloon! Ochroń siebie i Staravię poprzez żyroskop! – krzyknął Cole. Żyroskop Drifloona zaczął rozbijać zamrożone liście ostatecznie je neutralizując, jednakże stracił na ten atak dużo energii co mogło być znaczace w dalszej bitwie. - Nasza kolej! Staravia podmuch wiatru! Drifloon, złowrogi wiatr! – krzyknął trener. Froslass wzbiła się w górę unikając ataku, jednakże Roserade silnie na nim ucierpiała. - Teraz Staravia, szybki atak! – Staravia poszybowała w stronę Roserade i uderzyła ją z impetem zadając ogromne obrażenia. W tym samym czasie Froslass Candice użyła odłamków lodu, które trafiły w Drifloona dodatkowo go osłabiając. - Roserade, usypiający pyłek! – krzyknęła Gardenia, a Colowi zaświeciły się świeczki w oczach. - Staravia jeszcze raz podmuch wiatru, a ty Drifloon złowrogi wiatr! – zawołał. Usypiający pyłek został zdmuchnięty i osiadł na Roserade i Froslass sprawiając, że obydwie zasnęły. - Nieeeee! – zawołała Gardenia. - Froslass nie możesz zasnąc! - To już po wszystkim! Staravia szybki atak! Drifloon Żyroskop! – krzyknął Cole. Staravia łatwo dobiła Roserade sprawiając, że ta stała się niezdolna do walki. Frosslas natomiast użyła cienistej pięści wobec nacierającego na nią żyroskopu. Obydwa pokemony odbiły się lądując na ziemi niezdolne do walki. - Powrót Drifloon, dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił go Cole wyciagając kolejnego pokeballa. - Powrót! – powiedziały liderki. - Dwa do jednego dla Cola!!! – krzyknęła uradowana Layla - A więc czas na to co nas łączy! Leafeon! - Glaceon! - Pokażcie się! – krzyknęły liderki. Cole ponownie wyciągnął pokedex, aby poznać dwie nieznane mu ewolucje Eevee, po czym rzucił swój pokeball. - Chimchar naprzód! Krąg ognia! Staravia szybki atak! - Glaceon zablokuj Staravię stalowym ogonem! - Leafeon użyj psychiki na Chimcharze! – krzyknęła Gardenia. Ognisty pokemon Cola został zatrzymany, a po chwili ruszył w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku uderzając w Staravię ,która została odbita przez Glaceona co sprawiło, że obydwa pokemony Cola stały się niezdolne do walki. Cole zacisnął wargi i powrócił je do pokeballi. - Ehh… debiut Chimchara w walce o odznakę nieco nie wyszedł... – powiedziała zawiedzona Layla - Chimchar wciąż jest dość słabym pokemonem mimo treningu, który Cole z nim przeszedł. Nie potrafi zablokować ataków przeciwnika, a jedynie je na siebie posłusznie przyjmuje. To nic, to jeszcze nie koniec przecież – powiedział uśmiechnięty Cilan. - Chikorita czas na ciebie! Mamoswine, wybieram Cię! – krzyknął Cole. - Leafeon, magiczny liść! Glaceon śnieżyca! – zawołały liderki. Ponownie powtórzyły kombinację z pierwszej bitwy. - Tym razem nikt nie zasłoni twoich pokemonów Cole! – zawołała do niego Gardenia - Tu się mylisz! Chikorita wskocz Mamoswinowi na plecy i użyj na was świetlistego ekranu! – rzekł Cole. Jego starter najszybciej jak umiał wgramolił się na wysoki grzbiet Mamoswina i zdążył obronić cała dwójkę przed zgubnymi skutkami tego ataku. - Teraz Mamoswine, użyj usunięcia, a ty Chikorita ostego liścia! – Mamoswine zaczął pędzić w stronę Glaceona i Leafeona otoczony chmarą ostrych liści, jednak zdarzyło się coś, czego Cole nie przewidział. - PODWÓJNA DRUŻYNA!!! – zawołały Candice i Gardenia. Mamoswina i Chikoritę okrążyło stado klonów pokemonów liderek. Wściekły Mamoswine zaczął po kolei je taranować, na próżno. BUM!!! Mamoswine oberwał od stalowego ogona Glaceona. BUM!!! Tym razem to Leafeon użył liściastego cięcia. Mamoswine przewrócił się na grzbiet i zanim zdołał się podnieść ponownie ucierpiał od magicznego liścia Leafeona stając się ostatecznie niezdolny do walki. - Powrót!!! – powiedział Cole. Pozostała mu już tylko Chikorita i jeszcze jeden pokemon, kiedy to obydwie liderki miały jeszcze po dwa. Z drugiej strony zawrówno Leafeon jak i Glaceon były wycieńczone i długo nie będą się bronić. - W tobie cała nadzieja. Turtwig wybieram cię! – krzyknął Cole. – Liczę na twoją szybkość! Twoją także Chikorita! Razem! Ostry liść! – zawołał. Ogromna burza liści obydwu pokemonów zmiotła z pola bitwy Glaceona. A zanim Candice wybrała drugiego pokemona, Leafeon Gardenii został pokonany przez akcję Turtwiga, który przycisnął go do pobliskiego drzewa. - Vileplume naprzód! – krzyknęła Gardenia wybierając ostatniego pokemona - Abomasnow, wybieram cię! – zawołała Candice. Cole ponownie sprawdził nieznanego pokemona dowiadując się, że jest on ewolucją Snovera. - Vileplume usypiając y pyłek! - rozkazała Gardenia swojemu pokemonowi. Turtwig szybko czmychnął na bok uchraniając się przed nim, natomiast Chikorita kontratakowała solarnym promieniem neutralizując ten atak. Jednak po zniknięciu solarnego promienia została mocno potraktowana kwasem przez co zaczęła odczuwać skutki otrucia. - Abomasnow, młoto ramię! – krzyknęła Candice. Abomasnow nie był wstanie uderzyć Turtwiga, który za każdym razem umykał tuż przed jego ciosem. - Ostry liść! – zawołała w końcu Candice, a Abombasnow nareszcie go trafił, lecz nie zadało mu to ogromnych obrażeń. - Vileplume jeszcze raz kwas! - Chikorita, świetlisty ekran! – kwas spłynął po ochronnym ekranie Chikority nie zdając jej dodatkowych obrażeń, jednak wciąż cierpiała z powodu otrucia. - Chikorita solarny promień! – atak trafił prosto w głowę Abomasnowa skutecznie go oślepiając. Pokemon Candice zdezorientowany zaczął się kręcić dookoła, aż w końcu upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. Pech chciał, że znajdowała się w tym miejscu Chikorita, która została przez niego przygnieciona i również stała się niezdolna do dalszej walki. Pozostali już tylko Turtwig i Vileplume. - Turtwig, akcja! - Vileplume, potraktuj go kwasem! – zawołała Gardenia. Momentalnie pokemon Cola został zatruty, lecz Cole miał na to sposób. - Użyj syntezy Turtwig! – krzyknął do niego Cole, dzięki czemu już po kilku sekundach trawiasty żółwik wyzdrowiał. - Vileplume burza liści! – nie dawała za wygraną Gardenia. Kolejny silny cios zadany Turtwigowi. - A teraz kwas! – pokemon Cola nie miał siły już wstać i umknąc przed nadciągającą trucizną. Ponownie zostały mu zadane ogromne obrażenia przez co upadł na ziemię z rozłożonymi łapkami. - Turtwig, już niewiele zostało do zwycięstwa! Damy radę! - Turtwig, turtwig, turtwiiig! – dopingowała go Layla, kiedy nagle, całą salę oświetliło jasne, białe światło, które emitował Turtwig. Zaczął się radykalnie powiększać, on… ewoluował! Po kilkunastu sekundach stał przed nimi zupełnie inny pokemon, którego Cole widział już pod opieką Cyla. - To Grotle! – zawołał zachwycony Cole – Grotle! Damy jej radę! Użyj kuli energii!!! – krzyknął Cole. Vileplume nie miała ani chwili aby umknąć przed nowym atakiem Grotla. Potoczyła się po arenie otrzymując mnóstwo obrażeń. - Vileplume, solarny promień! - Nie pozwól jej go wystrzelić! Zatkaj jej kwiat kulą energii! – powiedział Cole, co Grotle posłusznie wykonał. Kwiat Vileplume został zatkany przez co wybuch solarnego promienia wystąpił tuż nad nią nokautując ją. - Vileplume jest niezdolna do walki! Bitwę wygrywa Grotle, a całą walkę Cole, pretendent do odznaki! – zawołał sędzia, a Cole podskoczył z radości. Przybiegli także Cilan i Layla, aby mu pogratulować. - W ogóle w ciebie nie wątpiłam! – rzekła mu Layla poklepując go po plecach. Po chwili stały tuż przy nich Candice i Gardenia. - To była świetna walka Cole, doskonale się przy niej bawiłam! – powiedziała pierwsza Gardenia - Ja także! Aż przypomniały mi się wspólnie spędzone lata w akademii pokemon – dodała Candice - Dzięki! Ja też się bardzo dobrze bawiłem przy tej bitwie i dodatkowo podbudowała mnie do rywalizacji ewolucja mojego Turtwiga! Świetna robota Grotle, odpocznij sobie – powiedział Cole powracając go do pokeballa. - A więc pozostało mi już tylko wręczyć Ci moją odznakę! - I moją – dodała Candice. Cole przyjął uradowany obydwie zdobycze i schował je do swojej kasetki. - Dzięki Gardenio za miłe spędzone chwile, widzimy się koleżanko za jakiś miesiąc, mam dużo pracy teraz i muszę wrócić do swojej Sali w Snowpoint. - A my teraz wyruszymy do Celestic! – powiedział Cilan sprawdzając na mapie najbliższe miasteczko. - A więc przynajmniej przez chwilę będziemy podróżowac w jednym kierunku! – oznajmiła im Candice. Tak zakończyła się przygoda naszych bohaterów w Eternie. Co czeka ich w miasteczku Celestic? Dowiemy się już niebawem!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole walczy o odznaki w dwuwalce przeciwko Gardenii i Candice * ewoluuje w Grotle i uczy się kuli energii * Cole zdobywa odznakę lasu oraz odznakę sopli * dołącza do grupy Debiuty *' ' *' ' Pokemonów *'Roserade' *'Leafeon' *'Glaceon' *'Abomasnow' Bohaterowie Ludzie *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Sędzia' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Froslass *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Cola; przed ewolucją) *' ' (Cola; wyewoluowany) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Gardenii) *' ' (Gardenii) *' ' (Gardenii) *' ' (Candice) *' ' (Candice) *' ' (Candice)